Vulnerable
by Krystal Psych
Summary: Yasuo ve un destello verde en el bosque de Demacia y decide encontrar la razón por la cual se daba el destello, entonces se encuentra con Riven, que entrenada bajo la lluvia. Luego de unos momentos una pelea comienza entre ambos, pero cuando Yasuo iba a dar el golpe final, lo cambia por... ¿un beso? ONE-SHOT. Yasuo x Riven.


**Bueno, aclaraciones…Los personajes de LOL no me pertenecen. No soy dueña de la imagen, la imagen pertenece **_**FairyScarlet (DevianArt).**_

…

**Una imagen, una mente…rara, una noche y aburrimiento…estos nos lleva a… ¡UNA HISTORIA DE YASUO Y RIVEN! :3**

**No sé, de repente me puse a pensar en que si Yasu tendría una pareja…mmm, entonces busqué y solo sale Riven…ok, not bad xDD. Entonces vi la imagen que esta de cover y me enamoré de la imagen :3 Ok, eso es todo, mucho hablo xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vulnerable.<strong>_

La Liga no había estado más tranquila como hoy. Muchos de los campeones disfrutaban de sus partidas, otros aceptaban la derrota con la cabeza en alto, pero la mayoría se quedaba mirando el cielo cuando acababan, y pocos, como Janna o Kennen creían que llovería hoy. Varios campeones esperaban que lloviera para tener un poco de tiempo libre.

Ahora nos centramos en un joven cargando una katana, que caminaba al lado de una chica de cabello rojo cereza.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ir?

No era la primera vez que le preguntaba que si iría o no. No importaba cuantas veces le siguiera diciendo, no iría a la Posada.

— Vamos, Yasuo, ya llevas tiempo en la liga, debes de asistir y…relacionarte con los otros campeones. —ella seguía y seguía insistiendo.

— Gracias, Katarina, pero no.

Katarina frunció el ceño y decidió dejarlo. Se alejó caminando, y Yasuo prosiguió a regresar a su habitación.

Estaba agotado, cansado y adolorido. Se sentía ligado y más cansado de lo normal. Entonces pensó que quizá ir a la Posada no sería mala idea. Quizá si se olvidase del dolor al menos un momento se sentía algo mejor. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Se irguió en la cama y suspiró adolorido. Aun esos dolores le molestaban cada vez que caminaba, o si quiera respiraba. Debía de admitirlo, a veces, la Liga era bastante dura.

Con dificultad se levantó de la cama y salió. Fue a la habitación de Katarina, no le quedaba muy lejos. Caminó tres puertas y listo, ya había llegado. Tocó su puerta y la llamó con su nombre. Luego de unos segundos ella apareció en el umbral con expresión de confusión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, es tarde?

— Iré.

— Disculpa, ¿A dónde irás? —suspiró.

— Iré a la Posada. ¿Feliz?

Katarina dio un salto y abrazó a Yasuo, luego lo soltó y le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña con un leve ladeo de cabeza.

— No lo tomes a mal, pero…eres buen amigo, Yasuo.

Yasuo, sin saber que responderle ante tal afirmación, giró hacia la derecha y buscó rumbo a su habitación. Katarina se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

Al día siguiente, el sol estaba oculto entre una densa capa de nubes oscuras y grises. Según Yasuo se había enterado que llovería, Janna y Kennen tenían razón. Las actividades de la Liga se cancelaron debido a la lluvia, pero Yasuo no lograba que tan importante fueran unas cuantas gotas de agua sobre las cabezas de los campeones. ¿Qué acaso la lluvia era ácida?

Claro que como no todos los campeones irían a la Posada, algunos fueron de visita a sus lugares de origen. Si Yasuo pudiera regresar a Jonia, lo haría.

Supuso que eran como las 2 de la tarde cuando despertó. Se había quedado durmiendo todo el día, reponiendo las energías perdidas y quizá esperando a que los dolores se fueran. El resto del día estuvo descansando de toda la semana pasada que estuvo muy pesada, y también guardando energía para lo que sea que se haga en la Posada.

Volvió a despertar cuando escuchó un trueno. Se levantó suspirando y con ambas manos en su rostro. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, entonces salió de la cama y abrió la puerta. Era Katarina.

— ¿Piensas ir así? —lo miró de arriba abajo.

Estaba sin camisa. Volvió a entrar en la habitación y se puso su típica ropa. Siempre la misma. Luego salió, Katarina estaba apoyada en la pared del frente y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia.

— ¿Nos vamos?

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

La Posada no era un lugar muy lujoso, pero a la mayoría de los campeones les gustaba ir y quedarse unas cuantas horas para olvidarse de las preocupaciones de la Liga, para descansar o simplemente para pasar un rato con los amigos. Katarina le había dicho que había una fiesta y que por eso lo estaba invitando. También le había preguntado el motivo de la fiesta y ella respondió porque sí. Ya había comenzado a sospechar que era fiesta de perder el tiempo.

Entraron en la Posada, una luz tenue de color anaranjado los iluminó. Había mesas de maderas aquí y allí, varias personas estaban de pie sobre las mesas, y Yasuo llegó a reconocer a unos cuantos que bailaban como si no les importaba otra cosa, uno de ellos era Maestro Yi.

Katarina rió y lo tomó del brazo. Fueron a la segunda planta de la Posada, donde había más mesas e igual que todas, llenas. Se sentaron en una donde había un hombre encapuchado de brazos cruzados, una mujer serpiente y un yordle que no podía estar quieto un momento.

— Hey. —dijo Katarina llamando la atención de los tres presentes.

— Hey, Kat. —saludó Cassiopeia.

— Sigo pensando que fue mala idea dejar venir a Ziggs. —dijo Talon quitándose la capucha y dejando ver su rostro. —. Sabes que el alcohol es inflamable.

— Si Brand viene. ¿Por qué no Ziggs? —Katarina rió en voz baja y Talon bajó la mirada para que no vieran su sonrisa.

— Eh, eh. —Ziggs se removió. —. ¿Dónde metí la bomba?

— Vaya, vaya, parece que Yasssuo decidió venir. —Cassiopeia le sonrió. —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Katarina me invitó. —Yasuo respondió. —. Además quería pasar más tiempo con los campeones, supongo. —se encogió entre hombros.

— Así es. —Katarina elevó un poco el tono. —. ¡Yo, Katarina DuCoteau hice que Yasuo viniera a la Posada! No agradezcan.

Yasuo rodó los ojos, y se apoyó en su brazo derecho. Cassiopeia rió sonoramente, y Talon le tomó la mano a Katarina.

— Baja la voz, Kat. —le dijo preocupado. —. No sabes quienes podrían estar por aquí.

— Tenemos una rata bomba y sabemos cómo usarla. —señaló a Ziggs.

— Tomare esto…—miró su mano izquierda. —, y esto —miró la derecha. — y te lo lanzaré a la cara. —lo gritó e hizo el ademán de lanzarle algo a Katarina.

— Grosero. —replicó Katarina.

Ziggs rió. Cassiopeia llamó a Yasuo y a Ziggs con sus manos. Ambos, sin saber qué hacer, fueron con ella, dejando a Talon y Katarina solos en la mesa. Fueron a la barra, donde estaban Gragas y Jax haciendo una competencia de bebidas, para probar quien bebía mas alcohol, mientras Irelia y Miss Fortune los animaban con gritos y golpes.

— Hay que dejarlossss sssolossss —dijo Cass mientras se apoyaba en su cola. —. Katarina ssssolo los llamó a ustedes para no quedarsssse sssola con Talon.

— Pero lo acabamos de hacer. —Yasuo miró como Ziggs se iba a animar a Gragas y Jax.

— Mi hermana es muy tonta. —rió. —. Ellosss se aman, pero son tan tontosss que no lo dicen. Aproveché ahora misssmo. Puedesss irte si gussstasss.

— Bien.

Yasuo caminó hacia la barra y pidió una botella de sake. Se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la Posada y vio como la lluvia caía. No podía ver casi nada porque la cortina de lluvia que caía del tejado de la Posada no lo dejaba. Se apoyó en la puerta y contempló el bosque había ahí. Las hojas rebosaban de agua de lluvia y los pajaritos se acurrucaban en sus nidos. A pesar de que ya llevaba meses en a Liga aun no se sentía como en casa. La Liga no sería su casa, no se podría comparar con Jonia. Cerró los ojos y bebió de la botella. Saboreó el sake y entonces escuchó un grito.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio un destello verde que provenía de las profundidades del bosque. La curiosidad le insistía que fuera a ver de qué venia el destello.

Se tomó la botella de un trago y la tiró a la tierra húmeda. Se coló bajó la cortina de lluvia y salió. Yasuo ya había estado antes bajó la lluvia, pero por alguna razón estar bajo esta lluvia se sentía extraño. ¿Será por estar en la Liga y no en Jonia? ¿O por qué?

La Posada quedaba en Demacia, pero podían venir gente de Noxus y estar tranquilamente, también de las demás parte de Runaterra, pero en su mayoría eran Noxianos o los campeones de la Liga, pero en fin, aquí podían venir y verse todos igual, no importa si llevaras el apellido DuCoteau y te encontraras con el rey de Demacia…la verdad es que ahí se trataban como si no pasara nada en el mundo, como si solo fueran conocidos que no tuvieran nada entre ellos.

Avanzó hasta donde los árboles se tornaban más oscuros y casi era imposible la visión, entonces la vio. Una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, una campeona; La Desterrada.

Estaba mojada hasta más no poder, practicaba con su espada rota contra los árboles y tiraba destellos verdes, daba gritos de batalla y saltaba, giraba y hacia piruetas entre jadeos. Yasuo no sabía mucho de Riven, pero no es que le interesara, pocos sabían mucho de ella, pero él la respetaba, su habilidad con la espada era admirable y esa agilidad para hacer esas piruetas cada vez que el Invocador le ordenase hacerlo, se requería mucha paciencia y autocontrol, por eso respetaba a la Desterrada.

Se interesó por su entrenamiento. ¿Por qué hace eso en un día libre y con lluvia?

Sin darse cuenta ya se había perdido en sus movimientos fluidos y rápidos. Golpeaba con su espada el árbol que estaba desgastado de tantos cortes y golpes con la espada de Riven. Riven hizo un combo entonces, saltó hacia atrás, dio un toque, volvió a saltar, pero esta vez a la derecha, dio un espadazo limpio, saltó hacia atrás de nuevo, giró dos veces sobre sí misma y enterró la espada en el tronco.

Riven jadeaba con fuerza y aun no soltaba la espada, respiraba rápidamente y se limitaba a mirar la tierra húmeda mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas. Algo pasaba.

Yasuo quiso acercarse pero no se arriesgaría a tener que darle explicaciones de por qué la había estado observando todo este tiempo, aunque debía admitir que no fue tiempo perdido, las habilidades de Riven eran excepcionales, y verla fuera de los Campos de la Justicia dando todo de sí era algo que no se quisiera perder.

Pero algo estaba mal en ella. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿No es suficiente con todo el entrenamiento de la Academia de Guerra? Claro que no es suficiente, pero eso solo lo piensa Yasuo. ¿Por qué Riven está aquí?

Tragó aire y se acercó a Riven, el agua colada en sus zapatos hacia que sonaran al dar pasos. Riven no se había percatado de la presencia de Yasuo porque seguía mirando el suelo y de rodillas. Yasuo se dio cuenta de la vulnerabilidad que había un ella. Riven, vulnerable. No era algo que se creyese con que alguien te lo diga pero él lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Después de todo, ella es una mujer, toda mujer, no importa lo dura que quiera parecer, sigue teniendo ese toque de vulnerabilidad.

— Riven.

Ella se giró al escuchar la voz de Yasuo y le tembló la boca, y sus ojos no dejaron de verlo suplicantes. Se apresuró a levantarse de la tierra y a restregarse los ojos con sus manos. Sus manos estaban raspadas, tenían cicatrices. Riven miró a Yasuo con expresión tranquila, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no hubiera tenido ese ataque de pánico hace poco.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Riven trató de mantener la compostura.

— Yo también quisiera preguntarte eso.

Escucharon un trueno, Riven parpadeó pero no dijo nada. Yasuo se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol mientras esperaba que Riven dejara algo, pero ninguno de los dos dijo otra cosa. El hombre ladeó la cabeza mientras Riven arrancaba su espada del tronco del árbol con fuerza. Acarició su espada y apuntó con ella a Yasuo.

— ¿Qué has visto?

Yasuo dio un largo suspiró mientras unas gotas de lluvia se colaban en su boca. Miró a Riven y seguido también desenvainó su katana con rapidez. Las armas de ambos apuntaban al cuello del otro, esperando el primer ataque del enemigo.

Otro trueno. Riven saltó. Yasuo esquivó su ataque, mientras rebotaba en el árbol de al lado. La mujer hizo crecer su espada y comenzó a atacar de manera desenfrenada. Riven era rápida, pero no más que Yasuo y su viento.

Yasuo le dio una estocada cerca del pecho pero solo logró cortarle parte de la blusa que traía. Riven, molesta se arrancó los pedazos que restaban y solo quedó con la parte superior de la camisa. Yasuo miró con atención a Riven, tenia vendada la parte del pecho. Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de Yasuo y aprovechó esa distracción, le lanzó su Corte de Viento, pero Yasuo puso su Muro de Viento para evadirlo. Riven estaba frustrada, no le había dado ni un solo golpe al hombre.

Yasuo se sentía pesado y estaba atacando más lento de lo normal.

Llegaron a un punto en que el uno al otro se atacaban y rara vez se daban cortes con las armas. Yasuo ya no tenía su camisa, estaba demasiado pesada por el agua de lluvia acumulada, así que debía estar tirada en la tierra o colgada de la rama de un árbol. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? No importaba, pero le daba un poco de curiosidad.

Se sentía bien pelear fuera de la Liga, con más libertad y con el deseo de alcanzar todo tu potencial, ya que en la Liga había limitaciones de poder que eran notables, y cada vez más con las _nerfeadas_ que los dueños hacían cada cierto tiempo.

Ya se estaba cansando de esto, pero también no quería parar. Una que otra risa se escapada de los labios de los dos espadachines, se estaban divirtiendo a su manera y esa manera les gustaba al parecer. Yasuo quería acabar ya. Se preparó para lanzar su Tempestad de Acero en forma de torbellino, y luego lo lanzó. Riven fue muy lenta para esquivarlo, así que se elevó por los aires. Cerró los ojos, todo se había acabado. Yasuo se lanzó contra ella mientras aun seguía elevada, pero ningún corte se escuchó, ni se sintió para ella. Cuando abrió los ojos Yasuo estaba frente a ella, demasiado cerca. La tenia agarrada de las caderas con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo sostenía la espada de Riven.

Los ojos negros de Yasuo se encontraron con los ojos carmesí de Riven y fue un momento que duró poco tiempo, pero se sintió prolongado. Riven sentía el tórax de Yasuo sobre el suyo y sintió sus mejillas arder. Yasuo no era feo, al contrario, pero nunca lo admitiría. Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yasuo, atrayéndolo hacia ella y haciendo que los labios de ambos colisionaran en un beso.

Yasuo soltó la espada de Riven y pegó al tronco del árbol más cercano, mientras usaba su mano izquierda para recorrerle las piernas y caderas. Por un momento, Riven se sintió como si perteneciera a ese lugar, como si su lugar fuera con Yasuo, como si él fuera su hogar. Luego los recuerdos de su escuadrón siendo asesinado por Singed y cuando destruyeron aquel templo en Jonia y luego arrasaron con el pueblo. No quería recordarlos. Se apegó mas a él y sentía sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, o no sabía si eran gotas de lluvia. Se sentía el sabor a sake. Yasuo había estado bebiendo, pero se miraba muy sobrio.

No sabía porque la había besado, o mejor aún, ¿Por qué se había dejado besar por ella? ¿Por qué no le aplicó su Último Aliento? ¿Qué se le impedía? Riven es una mujer, una hermosa mujer aunque ella no lo sepa. Seguramente muchos hombres lo sabían. Le mordió el labio a Riven al pensar que otros hombres sabían que ella era hermosa. Estaba celoso. ¿Por qué estaba celoso?

Riven sintió la mordida de Yasuo y abrió su boca dejando paso a la lengua de él. No podía creer que se estuviera besando con El Imperdonable. Ella nunca pensó en Yasuo de esa forma, pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo. Yasuo le recordaba a ella de cierta manera, alguien sin honor, alguien abandonado, alguien que solo puede escribir su historia con sangre. Riven no podía volver a Noxus porque no tenía honor, y por su culpa se había cobrado muchas vidas, y Yasuo no podía regresar a Jonia porque lo inculpaban de un crimen que él no cometió, y aun seguían tras él para lograr asesinarlo. Yasuo debía de vivir escondido y se unió a la Liga para protegerse y quizá encontrar al asesino del anciano jónico.

Ninguno sabio del pasado del otro. Tampoco querían saberlo. No querían permanecer en el pasado. Ya no. Riven era Desterrada, Yasuo era Imperdonable, no querían saber la razón de esos nombres, seguramente no les agradaría mucho. A ninguno.

Se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Riven le acarició la cicatriz a Yasuo, la de la cara y luego escucharon otro trueno.

— Pudiste…haberme…matado. —dijo entre jadeos.

— Pude…—se acercó hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella. — pero no quise.

Se volvieron a besar. Ambos sentían el sabor a lluvia en sus bocas, pero también sentían el aliento del otro. Por un momento, Yasuo se olvidó de sus dolores, y se concentró en hacer feliz a Riven, que seguramente añoraba la paz tanto como él. No importaba si no sabía mucho de ella, de todas formas ella tampoco sabía mucho de él. Nadie sabía mucho de nadie en la Academia de Guerra, ellos no podían ser la excepción.

Desterrada. Imperdonable. Apodos que se crearon debido a su pasado, pero que ambos quieren borrar para seguir para devolverse su honor y construir su futuro.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? Me quedó muy rara, no sé si le hace falta algo, pero creo que tengo material para una secuela :D pero no sé si hacerla xD <strong>

**Dejen Reviews, me intriga saber que piensan D:**

_**Krystal Psych**_


End file.
